warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloudtail
Concerns Older: * History for Outcast is needed. * Family Members need to be cited. *Eye color needs to be cited. 05:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Charcat table needs to be fixed :*What do you mean, the table looks fine to me. 15:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *It would be nice to add some quotes Current: *Warrior ceremony needs to be able to be hidden. *Cloudtail was mentioned in Secret of the Clans *'Should have a main quote '''how did he get gold status without one? Family Matters Shoudn't Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf be his nephews and nieces? 'Cause he, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are cousins, so Leafpool's kits should be the next generation right? --Rainnose 07:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No, they are his second cousins. --Dragonfrost 23:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Maybe since Brindleface was like his mother in the clan, under family it should say foster mother: Brindleface. I was just wondering that. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No, because she is not related to Cloudtail. --Aurorablaze 02:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Siblings? Princess said that she wanted the '''oldest of the litter'. That means that Cloudtail had an unknown amount of siblings. --Aurorablaze 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Princess said that she had 5 heathly kits, so he has 4 siblings. [[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks i'll add that to the family trees --Aurorablaze Wait does anyone know the gender of the kits? --Aurorablaze Just turn it the gray brown colour for unknown cause i dont think that the genders were mentioned Grizzlyclaw00 03:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw StarClan? In the most recent Erin Hunter chat http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat there was much discussion implying that Cloudtail does not believe in StarClan (ex. questions asking whether or not he would go to StarClan). I get that he's a former kittypet and all, but where in the books did it ever say he doesn't believe in StarClan? Did the Erins confirm it? --Russetstripe 07:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Look in A Dangerous Path. When Bluestar declares "war" with StarClan, Cloudpaw mentions that he doesn't believe in them, and Bluestar makes him a warrior early for that. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 14:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah, got it! Thank you. --Russetstripe 15:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering is he Mothwing will really go to StarClan, when they don't beilieve in them. --Cheetahflight 00:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) If you think about it, both Cloudtail and Mothwing should. They've earned it. It's not like they commit crimes or something, thinking that "StarClan doesn't exist, and I can get away with it" ♥ Çlóüdskÿε™ ♥ 13:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Toadstep Was Toadstep really his apprentice? I don't remember that being confirmed anywhere. If you know please tell me. It was confirmed in the fourth apprentice and please sign with four tides ~ BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, I forgot to sign! Where was it revealed, what page? We need to refrence it because when I saw it, it wasn't refrenced so I deleted it. Whitestorm17 03:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm17, don't beat urself up. some people on the wiki think there hot stuff just cuz they're in charart or project characters or something (cough cough, Birdstar) AND I WON'T BOTHER 2 SIGN WITH 4 TITLES MOMMY!!!!!!!! TotallyTawnypelt, please don't insult other users that way. And I've found the reference for Cloudtail being his mentor; thanks for pointing that out, Whitestorm17. I'll add it in if no one has already done so. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 20:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Bramble, Thanks! Whitestorm17 22:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) In case you were still wondering it was mentioned in the Fourth apprentice page 7 Grizzlyclaw00 03:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 Arrangement I just wanted to point out that it might make more sence if the Super Edition was put in chornological order. Or whatever, I jut thought it'd be less confusing. Duststar 20:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) See here. 20:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I just thought it might be better for visitors to the site. Duststar 20:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's the rules, and not my place to change it. The Super Editions are first because Bluestar's Prophecy came before everything else. 20:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that makes sence. Duststar 20:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) LionClan (Modern) Should it not say in the section for past residents that he was part of moder LionClan. It says so for Brackenfur, Firestar, Mistyfoot... So why not him? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 03:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It just hasn't been added yet. Feel free to add it on th any character page who was part of LionClan (Modern). 11:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC)